Harry Potter and the Great Seven Pt. 1
by adamtvs
Summary: Harry has known Voldemort is up to something... But that wont prepare him for what's next! I know it has long gaps in between Chapters but when I was writing it if i finished a chapeter 1/2 through the page I left it blank!Please R/R!!!!!!


Chapter 1: The Dursleys  
  
It was the summer, and a particularly hot one on  
Privet Dr. Which was why the Dursleys were have a  
pool installed and air conditioners in every room  
except Harry's. But having his month of magic still  
left he magicked himself cool 24/7.   
  
  
"Where in the world do you think you're going?!?!?"  
screeched Aunt Petunia after Harry on his way up the  
stairs to his room.  
  
"To my room, don't try to stop me, or I'll, or  
I'll…err… tell the neighbors about Dudley being wider  
than he is tall, and…err…umm…that I'm a wizard!" said  
Harry sounding more confident than he felt.  
  
Aunt Petunia screamed and fainted and fell down the  
stairs.  
  
'Uh, oh' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"…AND THEN YOU THREATEN TO TELL THE NEIGHBORS ABOUT  
YOUR ABNORMALITY!!!!!!!" roared Uncle Vernon at Harry  
in the living room, ten minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
"… Umm… Accio Wand!!!" Harry yelled back.  
  
Harry's wand came flying through the air.  
  
"I can summon Sirius here if you want me to," Said  
Harry irritably.  
  
Uncle Vernon's puny eyes squinted into a scared look.   
Harry smiled triumphal.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Return of the Riddle House.  
  
  
Harry was tied, tied tightly to a chair and gagged.  
Beside him his friends Ron and Hermione who were lying  
on  
the floor lifelessly. Harry looked through the window,  
he recognized the place immediately, the Riddle House.  
Harry looked ahead, there was a chair on wheels its  
back facing Harry. Then he saw what frightened him  
most. People, dead people hung on walls by ropes.  
Including, Harry tried to gasp, Dumbledore, Wormtail,  
and Lupin. Harry coughed.   
  
From the chair came a cold high pitch voice.  
  
  
" Ah, I guess Harry Potter is awake." The voice said.  
  
The chair spun around to reveal… Lord Voldemort.  
  
" The Awakening can begin," the voice spoke again, "my  
servant come in."  
  
  
The door to the room started to open. Snape revealed  
his face.  
  
  
Harry woke with a start.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Gift  
  
  
Harry started scrawling down a note to Sirius  
immediately.  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
I just had a startling dream. Voldemort had murdered  
Dumbledore, Lupin, and Wormtail. But also Ron and  
Hermione. I'm getting a few owls right now since it's  
my birthday. But in it Snape was his servant.  
  
See you then,  
  
  
Harry  
  
  
Owls had just started to flutter into Harry's room  
through the window.  
  
Harry opened Ron's letter first.  
  
Harry  
Happy Birthday, I hope Pig got this to you on time. He  
hasn't been really on top of things lately. Percy has  
moved to somewhere in Germany to study foreign magic.  
I told Hermione she's really jealous. Anyway I gave  
your present to Hermes so he'll be there any moment  
now. Well if Pig got this to you it won't come as a  
surprise. Hopefully Pig got this to you because we are  
having a party here at the Burrow a lot of famous  
wizards will be there, who I suspect will want to see  
you, including the Malfoys. So you are invited.   
Hopefully those muggles will let you come but this  
time mum and dad wont let us just take you, because of  
what happened last time with fat one. But maybe the  
old flying car will pay you a visit. Maybe I'll try  
using that fellytone thing again. Hope you like your  
present. OH DO SHUT UP, PIG! sorry one of those quick  
quotes quills and pig was fluttering arou—I SAID SHUT  
UP!, sorry. Well I'd better go before you get any  
cartoons of me killing Pig.  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
Hermes flew threw the window with a package tied to  
his foot.   
  
Harry opened his package immediately.  
  
"WOW!" Harry yelled softly. Looking at Quidditch VR  
(Virtual Reality).  
  
  
Harry opened up Hermione's letter.  
  
Harry  
Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present I had  
to have it shipped to me in Canada I went there for  
vacation. They don't have much magic history but there  
was an amusing television show called Worst Witch  
about that boarding school for girls up near London,  
Cackles I think it is. Very nice country, Canada is. I  
was in Toronto and Saint John; it gets very confusing  
sometimes because there is a Saint John, and a Saint  
John's. Percy is so lucky to live in Germany. There is  
a lot of magical history up there you know. I am very  
jealous of Percy. Well I hope you like your present.  
  
See You at Kings cross In Two Weeks!  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, he was two weeks away from  
going to Hogwarts again.  
Harry ripped open Hermione's package. A book rolled  
out onto Harry with a note saying:  
  
I am sick and tired of you not knowing about your own  
school!  
  
Harry started to laugh the book that had just had  
rolled onto him was… Hogwarts: A History.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Party  
  
  
The week flew by and Harry was at the Burrow. The  
Weaslys had decided "drive" to 4 Privet Drive, well  
at least, Ron, Fred, and George did anyway.   
  
"Get up, Ron! Now!" yelled Mrs. Weasly the second day  
Harry was at the Burrow. Today was the big party.   
  
"Harry, dear you don't have to, you can just sleep  
your little head off," said Mrs. Weasly very softly to  
Harry.  
  
"Tha ok I get up," yawned Harry.  
  
The day included some de-gnomeing, Quidditch, practice  
and a surprise visit from Hermione.   
  
The night crept in quickly and at 8:00 the party  
began…   
  
  
BANG…BANG…BANG!!! Somebody was knocking on the door.  
Mr. Weasly opened the door.   
  
"Welcome, Nostredamus," said Mr. Weasly to an old  
man, "you know there is a doorbell."  
  
Just as Mr. Weasly got the old man settled the  
doorbell rang.   
  
"Ron, could answer that?" asked Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Fine then," answered Ron.  
  
Ron started to walk towards the door. Ron pulled out  
his hand and opened the door.  
  
"BLIMEY! MERLIN!" Ron blurted out, just before he  
fainted.  
  
The room fell silent. Hermione started to walk  
forward.  
  
"Don't be silly, Ron, Merlin isn't her-  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed when she saw  
Merlin.  
  
  
Chapter 5 : Merlin  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. Merlin, the person who Harry  
used to here Aunt Petunia   
telling Dudley stories about when he was 5 was here at  
the Burrow.  
  
"M-M-Merlin," said Mr. Weasly stuttering.   
  
"Who were you expecting, Albus Dumbledore?" asked  
Merlin in a croaky voice.  
  
" W-W-Well yes we are expecting h-h-him, smatter of  
fact he is right behind you, M-M-Merlin, not to sound  
mean M-M-Mer," his voice faded until he too fainted  
plop next to Ron.  
  
"Hello, Albus," said Merlin in the same croaky voice  
but faster, "but I'm afraid there is no time, I know I  
sound a lot like Sybil when I say this but, the  
sources have told me that Voldemort is on his way here  
now,"  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of green light and  
a handful of screams.  
  
  
"Actually, Merlin, I'm already here," Voldemort's  
voice echoed through the house, "and I've come for  
Harry Potter, this is going to be a lot of fun."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 : Hogwarts  
  
"Harry ,wake up, Harry, wake up," yelled distant  
voices.  
  
Harry could here these distant voices it was all black  
he couldn't tell where he was then, images started to  
form. It was Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Sirius,  
and some other people that were blurry at the  
time.   
  
  
"Merlin, get Merlin out of here, Voldemort is here,  
Voldemort!" Harry started to scream uncontrollably.  
  
  
Everyone started to scream.  
  
"Voldemort is not here people, neither is Merlin,"  
said Dumbledore sternly.  
  
  
"I should hope you-know-who isn't here," said Snape as  
he walked into the hospital wing through the corridor.  
  
  
"Hello, Snape," Sirius spat at Snape.  
  
"Sirius," Snape spat back.  
  
Harry started to levitate off the bed, in a trance.   
  
"Oh my God!" yelled Mrs. Weasly from in back of the  
room.  
  
Harry could see flashes of Voldemort in the Riddle  
House walking in circles around a room, Wormtail  
hanging from the ceiling by ropes, dead. He saw  
flashes of Voldemort getting very close to Hogwarts.  
Harry fell very suddenly to the floor.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Voldemort…coming…here…now!" said Harry just before he  
fainted on the hospital wing floor.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Wake up, Harry, wake up!  
  
"It's been a few weeks since Harry had that vision, I  
think he's getting an Inner Eye, you know," said Prof.  
Trelawney in her usual dreamy voice.   
  
"Really, Professor?" said Professor McGonnagall  
boringly.  
  
" Dumbledore, do you think that we should bring Harry  
up to the Gryffindor Tower, he does look better, and  
we wont win Quidditch without him," said McGonnagall  
as she turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be best for Harry if he saw  
his friends and had something to eat, maybe a supply  
of chocolate just in case he has a small vision or  
something, but we'll tell him t-," Dumbledore was  
interrupted.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you Headmaster but he's coming  
to," said Prof. McGonnagall.  
  
"That's fine Minerva, this is more important than  
what I have to say," said Dumbledore forgivingly.  
  
  
Images were starting to form in Harry's mind like  
they did before. People were asking for him but he  
didn't know why…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Back to School  
  
  
Harry walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and  
whispered 'Pordis', the portrait swung open and Harry  
climbed through.  
  
  
  
The room was dark, very dark. Harry took out his wand  
and muttered 'Lumos' and his wand lit up. He found the  
light switch and the fire switch turned them on and  
all of a sudden everyone jumped up from behind couches  
and yelled 'WELCOME BACK!' and confetti flew out of  
all their wands. The portrait hole opened once more  
and Fred and George climbed through with lots of  
Butter Beer and cake, and loads of other things. The  
party was great, but Hermione kept on complaining  
because she couldn't study for her History of Magic  
essay.  
  
  
Harry had a long night he had the same dream only more  
vividly every time until he could almost feel the rope  
against his skin, the cloth in his mouth, the sound of  
his beating heart pounding like a thousand drums,  
thumping all together.   
  
He had this dream every night until the day he had  
double potions with the Slytherins.   
  
"Hurry up Potter! Snape yelled to Harry when his bag  
suddenly split open. Harry suspected Malfoy because  
just seconds before Harry's bag split open Malfoy  
wouldn't stop sniggering.   
  
The whole potions class was terrible, that was normal,  
but Harry couldn't help thinking that his teacher was  
a Death Eater, maybe even a spy for Voldemort too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The so called dream  
  
  
Harry couldn't believe how fast the year was going, it  
was already the night before Halloween.   
  
"Harry, when is the first Quidditch match?" asked Ron  
impatiently  
  
"Uh, oh, umm, I don't know, but I heard Wood might  
come back to take up captain as a job," answered  
Harry.  
  
"Maybe I'll try out for beater this year, or I don't  
know if I'll even try out," said Ron.  
  
"Oh you really should," said Harry trying to act  
enthusiastic.   
  
Finally Harry and Ron went up to bed at 2:00 in the  
morning, Hermione had gone up ages ago.  
  
Harry had a different dream this night, he couldn't  
tell where he was but he knew he had been there  
before, but where? Voldemort was there, Ron, and  
Hermione were also there lying on the floor, as usual.  
Harry was backed up against the wall, there was a lot  
of green lightning coming rapidly towards Harry, Harry  
stretched out his arm, but the dream was over. He was  
now at the Riddle house, bound and gagged, as usual.  
But this time Ron, and Hermione weren't dead they were  
with him, tied to a chair and gagged. Voldemort's  
chair swung around, his eyes turned green, while Harry  
tried to move it was like being in a television and  
someone had turned on super slow mo, but suddenly it  
wasn't a dream anymore, it was real.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Back to the house  
  
  
"Hello," said Voldemort in his high voice, "you have  
no idea how hard it was to get you all here today,  
first I had to do a spell, then I had to make sure  
that you got here into the right spots, oh and, Harry,  
that's magic rope it wont break. Anyway, I also had to  
construct every detail in your dream from pillars to  
this house."   
  
Hermione tried to let out a cry.  
  
"Oh yes, Snape, come in, children I think you know  
this man, isn't he, ah, yes, your Potions Master,"  
said Voldemort coldly.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort, I am a Potions Master, and I brewed  
this one for you," said Snape very evilish.  
  
  
Snape through two bottles one at Voldemort and one at  
the floor, the ropes started to disintegrate, and  
Voldemort fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Come on, hurry up Potter, Weasly, and Miss. Granger,"  
spat Snape.  
  
In a flash they were all back at Hogwarts.  
  
  
"Go down to the feast now! I'll explain to Dumbledore  
what happened," said Snape quickly, "go, now!"   
  
"Thank you Professor, thank you!" screamed Hermione as  
Harry and Ron dragged her down to the Dining Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Halloween Feast.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran together into the Dining  
Hall, as they entered the Dining Hall Ron slipped and  
made all the Slytherins laugh.   
  
Harry opened a package of crackers and a Golden Snitch  
popped out. Ron and Hermione both got a package of  
Chocolate Frogs.   
  
The food was great Harry had 4th and 5th helpings  
before he had dessert. Ron got stuffed quickly, but  
Hermione on the other hand had 11 helpings before  
having 5 bowls of Jello and 4 plates of Pumpkin Pie.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione silently made their way up to  
the Gryffindor common room together.  
  
Harry thought of how close he, Ron, aand Hermione came  
to dying. If it weren't   
for Snape he would probably be dead right now.  
  
Harry had another one of his 'doom dreams', but where  
was he? He could se blood on the floor, he knew he had  
been there before, but where, and green chain  
lightning bolts came flying at him, then his dream was  
over.   
  
Harry sat up straight, drenched in sweat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 : The First Quidditch Match  
  
Harry was right, Wood did get Quidditch captain as a  
job.   
But the first Quidditch match wasn't until mid-  
December.  
  
"All right team, this is our first match. we're up  
against Hufflepuff, this should be easy," said Wood in  
the changing room already looking triumphant.  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team and Hufflepuff team all  
walked out onto the pitch.   
  
The teams kicked off the ground. Harry rose high  
looking for the Snitch. The new Seeker, John Forgy,  
wasn't as nearly as good as Cedric was, but Cedric  
died at the hands of the Voldemort, Harry was there  
too, but his parents had saved him during the rare  
Priori Incantatem. As Harry was re-hashing all of this  
a bludger nearly hit him but Fred swooped in front of  
Harry and yelled  
  
"Harry wake up, this is no time for daydreaming,"   
  
Harry could feel the wind again, brushing against his  
hair. Then he saw it, the Snitch over by the  
Gryffindor end. Harry was in the mood for a long  
Quidditch match so he went the other way to fool  
Forgy, but apparently Forgy had seen the Snitch too,  
he was racing towards it, Harry turned quickly, put on  
burst of speed he could only see Scarlet and Canary  
blurs moving. He went so fast he didn't know where he  
was, he slowed down, he was almost near Hogsmeade, he  
turned, he put on yet another burst of speed and  
before he knew he was back at the pitch, thankfully  
there were no Hufflepuffs cheering which meant Forgy  
didn't get the Snitch in time, Harry swooped down. He  
saw it yet again, about a mile below him, the Snitch.   
  
  
Harry went into a dive, a Bludger came flying at him  
but he dodged it. he was so close, he reached out his  
hand, yes he caught it.. It was trying to escape from  
Harry's clutches, but Harry was holding it tight.  
  
  
There was an explosion of cheers from Gryffindor and  
Ravenclaw, but boos from Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.  
  
There was a big party in the Gryffindor common room  
that night, They had, Butterbeer, Bertie Botts,  
Chocolate Frogs, and Best Blowing Gum.  
  
Harry was flying over the Quidditch pitch, it was  
night. He flew in between the goal posts his shaddow  
following him in the moonlight. Harry looked down he  
saw a dog, it turned into Sirius, but a Dementor  
appeared out of nowhere and gave Sirius the Dementors  
Kiss, Sirius fell to the ground, now he did not have  
soul.  
  
Harry woke up screaming.  
  
"What is it? Is is Sirius Black?" yelled out Seamus  
Finnagin nervously.  
  
"Yes, yes it is, Sirius," Harry thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Gift  
  
  
Harry read the letter once more to himself,  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Stay as far away from Hogwarts as possible, I've had  
another dream, you were there and so was a Dementor,  
you lost your soul. Why didn't you reply to my last  
letter, I was worried.  
  
  
Well write back,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig, gave her a cracker  
and set her off.  
  
  
  
Harry found himself in a deserted library with the  
Invisibility Cloak over him, looking through book  
after book trying to find out, what was an Awakening?   
  
Harry had decided not to tell Ron and Hermione,  
because he knew Hermione would tell McGonagall, and  
Ron would just worry and probably tell someone.   
  
Harry skimed the pages of The Magical Dictionary Part  
543. Then he saw it:  
  
  
Awakening- When a Dark wizard or witch performs a  
complex spell to raise the most powerful, dead, Dark  
wizards or witches.   
  
Harry gasped. He slapped his hands across his mouth.  
  
  
Harry couldn't sleep the next night, not just because  
it was Christmas Eve but because he knew what  
Voldemort was trying to do now.   
  
  
Harry awoke on Christmas Day to find Hogwarts buried  
in snow. Harry drew his curtains back and saw a medium  
sized pile of presents in front his four-presents.   
  
Ron seemed to have awaken at the same time as Harry  
because Harry heard Ron yell out from behind his  
curtains  
  
"Oy, presents!"  
  
  
Harry and Ron jumped out of there beds and landed in  
front of there presents, legs crossed. Harry ripped  
one of the presents out of his pile and tore it open.  
  
"Ron come here, I got this gift but there is nothing  
in it," Harry said curiously.  
  
Ron shrugged and Hermione walked in, since there was  
barely anyone in the dormitory.  
  
"I dont know either, but-" said Hermine but she was  
interupted by Ron.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to tell Professor McGonagall,"  
Ron snapped.  
  
" Well I think we should, yes," said Hermione.  
  
"Well in the meantime let's just open up our  
presents," said Harry trying to be on both sides.  
  
Harry ripped open Mrs. Weasly's present a emerald  
green jumper with a lightning bolt on it, and some  
chocolate fudge. From Hermione, Chocolate Frogs,  
Bertie Botts Beans.From Hagrid, Treacle Fudge. From  
the Dursleys a thumble.  
  
Harry ripped open his last package from Ron, a wizard  
camera, which Ron said you took a number of pictures,  
and when it's developed, by the spell 'Develo', they  
all come together to make them move.  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all made their way to the  
Dining Hall together for dinner.   
  
It was like the Yule Ball, they said what they wanted  
and it appeared on there plates.  
  
Harry had turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy, Ron  
had steak, corn, and potatoes, while Hermione had some  
salad, chicken, and also a little turkey.   
  
After dinner everyone wsa feeling quite tired, so  
everybody went up to the dormitory, and went to sleep.  
  
  
A few weeks later when it was almost Febuary Harry was  
preparing for the Quidditch Final.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Quidditch Final.  
  
Gryffindor was tied with Slytherin in points for  
Quidditch, but if Slytherin won, Harry didn't think he  
could bear Malfoy in between classes.  
  
  
Wood had, yet again, started to ask for Harry guring  
classes to give him hints.  
  
The day before the Quidditch Final, every corner,  
Harry turned there were either Slyhterins hissing at  
him, or Gryffiondors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs  
cheering him on.   
  
At the end of Potions Snape told the class,  
Gryffindor-Slytherin,  
  
"Good luck Sytherins," and his sentence stopped there.  
  
  
Harry swooped down with a jolt of speed, Malfoy  
stretched out his hand and no!  
He caught it. Slytherin won.  
  
There was a mass of green, and Harry woke up.  
  
The day went fast, and before he knew it he was in the  
locker room changing into his scarlet robes.   
  
  
  
Harry kicked off the ground, and sttarted to look for  
the Snitch, Malfoy on his tail, following Harry's  
every move. Harry swooped down and around to confuse  
Malfoy, but it didn't work, Malfoy had waited and  
still followed Harry.  
  
Harry rose high and so did Malfoy, following his every  
move.  
  
Malfoy tore past Harry with a burst of speed, no he  
couldn't have seen the Snitch, Harry thought to  
himself. Harry followed him, right when he was at the  
other end of the pitch Malfoy was turned around and  
was going the other way, the Snitch was at the other  
end of the pitch, and Malfoy almost had it, and he got  
it, Malfoy got the Snitch, the Quidditch Final was  
over, Slytherin won the Quidditch Final. Harry felt  
like he was going to be sick, he thought that right  
now if a dementor was around it would have an  
all-you-can-eat-buffet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 : The Rude Awakening  
  
  
Harry tossed and turned as he slept. He was re-living  
the Quidditch Final. Malfoy tore passed him once more,  
caught the Snitch again.  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide, there was a large black dog,  
licking him on the face.   
  
"Sirius, I told you to stay away!" Harry yelled in a  
whisper.  
  
Siirius tranformed from his dog form back to his human  
for in less than ten seconds.  
  
"No, you didn't, or you didn't send it, I have gotten  
a letter from you in ages, since like the Triwizard  
Tournament," said Sirius confused, "or I... ...didn't  
get them."   
  
"Voldemort..."said Harry quickly, his voice droned.  
  
"You really think so, Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Who else could it be?" replied Harry.  
  
"Well, I dont know? But dont send anythingm to anyone!  
If he gets it he could put a mail spell in it. That  
would really hurt." said Sirius very seriously.  
  
"What is a mail spell?" asked Harry cuiously.  
  
"It is something Voldemort and other Dark wizards used  
a lot, you can put any spell,well except for Avada  
Kedavra, into one envelope, very recognisable, so if  
someone dosen't open it, there will be a curse on them  
forever." ansswered Sirius, with a grim simle on his  
face.   
  
"Oh," said Harry, but Sirius could barely hear him  
because Harry's voice was very dry.  
  
"Voldemort's trying to do an Awakening," said Harry  
quickly to Sirius.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius, he was staring out a window.  
  
"Voldemort, he's trying to acomplish an Awakening,"  
Harry now said slowly.  
  
"I'll be back," said Sirius turning into a big black  
dog.  
  
Harry tried to argue but it was useless.  
Chapter 16: The Battle of Heglea   
  
One day during potions class, in which Snape had taken  
it opon himself to give a sort of pop-quiz,  
Dumbledore's voice rang through the halls and  
dungeons,  
  
"All staff please report to the staff room  
immediately, and students prepare to assemble in the  
Great Hall, at your house-tables, in ten minutes, that  
is all," his voice was plain, not croaky and  
especially not cheerfull.  
  
There were plenty of whispers, and woried voices as  
the students entered the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone was sitting in their house-table. But there  
were no plates, goblets, utensils, or napkins.  
  
  
Dumbledore's voice annouced the beginning of whatever  
this was.  
  
  
"I have recieved an anonymous mail, from someone  
informing us of the forthcoming Great Battles, in  
which we pick our best students, to fight against  
someone, this year the person who is hosting is,  
Sirius Black," at this gaspes urupted from the Great  
Hall, " I've chosen the 2 students from each house and  
they are: in Gryffindor, Harry Potter and Hermione  
Granger, in Hufflepuff, Gina Diggory and John Forgy,  
in Ravenclaw Cho Chang and Gregory Rightman, while in  
Slytherin Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. So get  
ready for the battle, it will take place on July, 8,  
9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15," Dumbleore finished.  
  
"I will not," Harry heard Malfoy mutter.  
  
Dumbledore started to talk gain.  
  
  
"The first battle will be the Battle of Heglea, it  
will take place at a ruin in Rome," said Dumbledore,  
"since it is almost time for dinner."  
  
Dumbledore snapped his fingers and plates and goblets  
flew around the Great Hall and dropped in front of the  
students.  
  
As they ate the 6 students who didn't know Sirius  
Black well tried to think of ways to overcome Sirius.  
Harry and Hermione however knew that he was an  
Animagus, so they had something too work on, but they  
didn'tt want to hurt Sirius, or even fight him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: The Detention Class  
  
  
  
Hermione walked down a hall with many paintings, which  
no doubt had secret passages that could be shown on  
the Marauders Map could show, Prof. McGonnagall passed  
her she started to snap at Hermione.  
  
  
"Looking for the painting to the kitchen, are you?!!?  
DETENTION!!!" McGonnagall yelled.  
  
Hermione sniffed at turned the other way and ran,  
crying.   
  
  
The next day Harry got a Detention for talking to loud  
in the library. While Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson got  
detention for practicing in a deserted classroom.  
There were rumors around that Gina Diggory got her  
first detention from Snape for talking to her potions  
partner, who happened to be John Forgy, Greg Rightman  
and Cho Chang got detentions because they had to ask  
each other a question in class.  
  
  
They all walked to the Defence Against the Dark Arts  
room together. When they entered they found Professors  
McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and the new Defence Against  
the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Boran, who was  
extermely strict but if you were a god student, like  
Hermione, you could easily get good marks.  
  
  
Hermione had started to cry again.  
  
  
"Stop blubering Granger!" snapped Snape.  
  
"You have all goot detentions, for silly things, like  
asking questions and things like that, but this is no  
ordinary detention, you are to be here for a week or  
so, training for the Battle. This is why we asked  
Professor Boran here to teach you a few tricks,"  
McGonmagall finished.  
  
Professor Boran stepped up.  
  
  
"Alright I'll be giving you all different tips  
depending on your style, we'll start off with Potter  
here, Professor Boran went into sort of a trance, when  
he came back he started to talk again.  
  
"I see that you know the man quite well, your related,  
Sirius Black is your Godfather I see,"-Malfoy gasped-  
"yes, you dont want to fight him do you, well I think  
what you and Granger here need- yes Granger I know  
about you too, all in your head Potter, well what you  
two need is the yes the Pagino Charm, it will make it  
so you see the Dark Lord instead of Sirius Black,"  
Boran finished and everyone was silent only for a few  
seconds.  
  
  
There was an explosion of whispers. Harry heard some  
How-Does-He-Do-That? When everyone was done they  
walked back to their dormitories in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: The Long Travel  
  
  
It was a matter of time before everyone in the school  
was off, on brooms! The Quidditch Teams all got to use  
their own brooms but the other students borrowed their  
brooms from Hogwarts. All the brooms had a spell on  
them on them so they would go anyway to Rome the next  
time they were used.   
  
The day they took off came and everyone was in the  
Quidditch pitch, when Madam Hooch blew her whistle  
everyone kicked off and went in different directions.  
They would all end up in the same place anyway.   
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stuck together though,  
although Harry's Firebolt was much faster than their  
Comet 200 he slowed down to stay with them. By 10:00  
pm. they had figured their brooms had decided to take  
the long route to Rome. It was sunrise before they  
finally got to Rome.   
  
  
  
When they got to Rome Hermione found an old, fairly  
small, ruin.   
  
Hermione rolled up her sleeves, and took out her wand.  
  
"Mobilion"  
  
The old ruin suddenly turned into a normal house. Well  
it wasn't that normal, Harry couldn't think of  
anotherhouse that was made of 1000 year old stone, and  
had a * on the front. They stepped into their re-built  
ruin. There was a Great Hall, 2 bedrooms, and 3  
bathrooms.   
  
They had a few weeks before the Battle so they spent  
it looking around Rome.   
  
  
Harry was extremely mad when on their last week he and  
Hermione had to move out over their ruin and into a  
seperate with the 2 Slytherins, while the Ravenclaws  
and Hufflepuffs shared their own ruin. Harry was  
surprised when he found himsellf talking to Malfoy,  
and Malfoy talking back. They had practised together,  
ate together, Harry was surprised but he was starting  
like Malfoy as a friend. Malfoy was becoming less of a  
racist against Muggles. Harry thought Hermione was  
starting to like him too.   
  
  
The day finally came.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
